


Sacrifice

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie





	Sacrifice

I knew he'd be there, and he was. Sitting on the white sofa, staring at the dark and silent television.  
  
I didn't say anything, just sat next to him. I looked around the loft, remembering the first time I'd met Daphne, her wrinkled-up nose and her ridiculous little bandana.   
  
He didn't look at me, or move, even when I wrapped my fingers around his hand. But I felt him take a deep breath. "I don't want her to go."  
  
I squeezed hard. "I know."  
  
"I know she has to. I told her." He stopped. "But I don't want her to."  
  
I closed my eyes for a second, remembering a spring night all those years ago, in this room, remembering the burn of scotch on his lips, the determined jut of his chin, the track of tears on his face. I held his hand. I didn't say anything, and after a long, long time, Justin turned and put his face against my arm.  
  
I felt his hair brush my mouth, and I kissed it gently. "You'll still see each other," I reminded him. "She'll come home for Christmas, and you'll go visit her on vacation."  
  
He nodded. He didn't say anything.  
  
 **\-----**  
  
Justin insisted that we park and go into the airport, even though I knew we couldn't go through security with her. The terrorists might not have struck again, but they'd destroyed the long farewell at the boarding gate for our lifetime, at least.  
  
I stood over by the doors while he waited in line with her, helped her check in her suitcase, and held her hand while they walked back to me.  
  
I wrapped my arms around them both, and kissed her soft curls. "You'll be brilliant," I told her. "They're lucky to get you."  
  
She giggled, but there were tears in her eyes.  
  
 **\-----**  
  
She'd turned and waved one last time, and then she vanished. Justin stood staring, and I ignored his rigid shoulders and wrapped my arms around him. He was stiff at first, but he finally leaned back into me.  
  
"You'll see her all the time," I said, my voice as firm as I could make it. As firm as his had been, when he said it to me.  
  
He turned around, and I looked at his face. His eyes were wet, and I felt the desperate need to fix it surge over me like a wave.  
  
But I just held him.


End file.
